Joshua meets Phineas and Ferb
by MathKing1017
Summary: In this story Joshua makes a teleportation device for a science fair. This device can go though time and in and out of tv shows. Joshua decided to go into the show "Phineas and Ferb". While Joshua is there Doofenshmirtz launches Perry to the moon. This is the first Book in The Teleportation Adventures. Hope you like it! This is my first story so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 I test the device

**Joshua meets Phineas and Ferb**

Chapter 1 I test the device.

Today I present my teleportation device." I said at the science fair at my school in Toledo, Ohio. "With this device you can go anywhere. You can even go into the future or past. I recommend you do not travel in time because you might be stuck there for the rest of your life. Oh. I forgot you can meet people in T.V. shows too. All you have to do is type in where you want to go and you will instantly be teleported there."

"That is a very good description" said the judge "But how do I know it works?"

"For that I will need a camera. Can you get me a working camera?"

"Sure! Here you go." The judge said giving me a camera.

I turned on the camera. Then I typed in Phineas and Ferb and saw what looked like a real Phineas and a real Ferb.

Phineas saw me and asked "Who are you?"

I answered "Hi! I'm Joshua! I know you are Phineas and that is Ferb. I watch you guys on T.V sometimes. I got here by using a teleportation device that can go through time and go into T.V shows. I have to do is type in where I want to go."

Phineas said "Cool! Could I look at it?

"Sure! Here it is. I said giving it to him.

Phineas looked at the device and then said "Ferb I know what we are going to do today. Can we use this design to make more of these?"

I replied "Good idea! Could you guys make cameras built into them?"

Phineas said "Ferb and I can diffidently make a camera into the teleportation device.

Just then Isabella came into the yard and asked "What ya doin'?"

"We're making teleportation devices for our new friend, Joshua"

"Cool! Can I help?"

"Sure! You can help test the devices. Hey where's Perry?"

_**Meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**_

_**Perry's P.O.V**_

I jumped into Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and saw all the inators on the balcony and in the room. Then suddenly I was in a metal net trap.

"Hello Perry the Platypus how unexpected of you and by unexpected I mean completely expected!" Doof said.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing with all my inators. Well I guess I'll tell you since you didn't ask. I'm going to send you to the moon and then take over the tri-state area. Then I'm going to take over the WORLD!"

Suddenly, I fell out of the net and into a rocket. "Yesterday was the last day you would foil my p..." was the last thing I heard before the hatch closed and the rocket shot me into space (without a gun).


	2. Chapter 2 Meap the cosmic problem

**Chapter 2 Meap the Cosmic Problem**

"Thanks for helping me make more teleportation devices!" I said "I hope they work."

"Do you guys see that rocket? It looks like it's going towards the moon. There is also a white spaceship headed towards the earth."I said noticing two flying objects in the atmosphere.

"The one coming towards the earth is probably Meap." Phineas said "but I don't know who is going to the moon."

I thought "I wonder if Perry is in the rocket."

**Doofenshmirtz P.O.V.**

"I wonder what this golden platypus foot locket is doing here." I said "with Perry on the moon nothing will stop me from taking over the Tri-state area!

I went to the babeinator and started zapping people.

**Perry P.O.V.**

"I hope Phineas and Ferb can stop Dr. D before it's too late" I thought. Then an odd gas came into the rocket and I fell asleep.

**Joshua P.O.V.**

Meap landed his ship. Then he got out and greeted Phineas and Ferb with the original mustache on (The black one). He asked who I was. Then Meap told us" Mitch is using a machine to make new and improved robot's. You have to help us!

"O.K Meap but what are these robots like? "I asked" Are they heavily armed?"

"They are heavily armed and they are very agile." Meap said "They also have small trackers with cameras in them. Make sure you don't get one of them on y…"Then Meap turned into a baby. So did Phineas and Ferb.

"That must be the babeinator." I thought

Isabella asked me "Do you know how Phineas, Ferb, and Meap turned into babies?"

"Actually I do." I said" It's an invention called the babeinator and it turns people and animals into babies."

Then Candace came out the back door and saw me. "Who are you?" she asked "and why are Phineas and Ferb babies again?"

"I'm Joshua and I teleported here from a science fair in another world. Phineas and Ferb are babies again because Doofenshmirtz turned them into babies using an invention called the babeinator."

"Doofenshmirtz sounds familiar but I don't know how."

"Maybe you remember it from your trip into the second dimension."


End file.
